Yummy Addiction
by Lil'Kiiro
Summary: [ShizNat] Is Addiction Bad? It Makes Me Wonder... Exactly How Addicted Is Natsuki To Shizuru? Just Some Random Humor...


**Disclaimer: Nothing!**

**Okay, so I was bored...and decided to write this to kill some time. I also wrote this 'cause I didn't want people thinking that I died lol. I know I haven't updated my fics in a long time. I apologize for that. You see, I've been feeling rather down lately and feeling rather empty...(Yes, Lil'Pinku I'm still sad lol. There's like 6 or more boxes now!) Well, I'm not that sad anymore... Just a bit. (Don't mind the title lmao.)**

**Well, then I hope you guys enjoy this. Just some more humor from me and more ShizNat-ness.**

**ENJOY! (I apologize for the poor humor. It's hard to right cheery, funny fics when your down lol.)  
**

* * *

Mikoto stared. Stared long hard. Her eyes filled with the desire to lung forward and devour the beautiful piece of heaven that lay on a simple white plate waiting to be eaten. 

She wiped away the drool drooping from her mouth with the back of her hand as she got ready to lung forward by taking the position of a dog; hands planted to the ground, knees on the ground and butt mooning whoever was behind her.

Though first things first! She slowly averted her gaze to her orange-haired companion who was at the right of her busy chattering away with her friends to see if it was safe. _Success! It's safe!_ She smirked and moved her gaze back to what seemed like cloud number nine to her. Mikoto's golden orbs slowly widened as the thick white liquid dribbled down the small gaps between the two fluffy looking loaves of white bread that were squished together in slow mo.

She couldn't help but gurgle like Homer Simpson when her fantasies went wild just for this sandwich.

Mikoto shook her head to wash her away her thoughts. Though it did pain her to do so, she knew it had to be done in order to move on! She readied herself, waiting for the right opportunity to lung forward and just taste the thick white liquid and munch on those fluffy loaves of bread.

She got on all fours and licked her drying lips to moisten them up.

_1…2…3 and CHARGE!_

With that, the spiky haired child leaped right for it with as much jumping power she could release with her mouth wide open ready to rip a piece of that innocent looking sandwich with her (sharp) teeth or just swallow it whole…

While in the air, Mikoto started to drool again, but since she was in the air it practically flew everywhere, but who cares? There it was the sandwich as she got closer and closer to it as each second passed! Each second counted damn it! Oh, she could just taste it now! The smell of it! Oh, yum! But wait! What on earth is this?

It all happened so slowly and so uncalled for! Mikoto was in such great concentration that she did not see Nao slowly crawling in front of her to claim what seemed like a sushi? It was such a blur to Mikoto, but she did happen to clearly see Nao's ass sticking out as the red head went to bend over to claim what was hers, turning out to be Mikoto's target of her landing!

Mikoto panicked, sweat dribbling down her face in such a fast pace, as she felt extremely unprepared for this totally uncalled for landing.

Though there was still something nagging at the back of her head…

Flailing her arms and panicking her ass off, Mikoto screamed in half bewilderment and half disgust what was nagging at the back of her head. Though it was most likely that the child was screaming in 70 percent disgust and about 25 percent bewilderment. Where's the other 5 percent? I have no idea… "FULL MOON!"

"FULL MOON!" she repeated, eyes wide open as the red head's ass came closer. "FULL MOON!"

"Full…" And there it was! Mikoto's head came into contact with Nao's ass…

"Moon…" the poor child finished as she desperately tried to peel her head off of Nao's butt cheeks.

With Mikoto's cry of desperation echoing throughout the (whole) school property, Mai's spoon slowly fell from her hand after she witnessed the whole thing starting from when Mikoto's drool hit her, hitting the red and pink checkered blanketed ground with a quiet clink.

Finally, Mai rushed to Mikoto's side to help her with her _problem_…

What were Chie and Aoi doing? They were busy…laughing their asses off and of course, taking pictures with their cell phones.

"Sandwich," Mikoto murmured into Nao's ass. "Sandwich!"

Irritated, Nao tried to kick the child off of her butt, but as you can see, that was a rather hard task to do.

"Would ya hurry it up, Tokiha," the red head growled. "My butt needs air ya know!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Mikoto was finally freed!

Mai frowned as she picked up the fallen spoon off the ground. "Mikoto quit drooling over that mayo sandwich."

"Sandwich," Mikoto whimpered with big puppy eyes.

"It's Natsuki's," Mai said, ignoring the cute stare from Mikoto.

Mikoto drooped her head at that and jerked it back up to point at the cup beside the mayo sandwich.

Not even looking at what the spiky haired child was pointing at, Mai simply stated, "That's Kaichou-san's."

Mikoto pouted and crossed her arms over her chest at the feeling of defeat.

"Speaking of those two," Chie began, pushing her glasses up as she crawled over to the two girls. "I started to notice something."

Her partner (lover) Aoi immediately went to her side, going on the same position and gasping, "Eh? What is it sensei?"

"Well," Chie began, stroking her chin and smiling evilly.

At this, Mai and Aoi went closer to listen in, while Mikoto and Nao just stayed at their usual spot listening from there.

"According to my latest pictures in my 'FujinoxKuga' album," Chie began. "I've noticed that Kuga-san is always attached to her Kaichou-san."

"Eto…" Mai began; sweat dropping at what was said. "The two are a couple so…isn't that normal?"

"Normal, correct!" Chie said, pointing a finger at Mai. "But!"

"But…?" Aoi asked.

Chie brought her cell phone up and showed all the pictures in the 'FujinoxKuga' album to the girls, explaining how Natsuki's always hugging Shizuru in pretty much in all the poses the two love birds were in on the way.

"Oh!" Aoi gasped, staring at one of the pictures. "These are really good Chie-Chan!"

Chie smirked. "You need skills!"

"Say," Mai began, glancing over Aoi's shoulder to look at the picture, "I still don't get where you're going here Chie. Isn't this what couples do? You know hug once in a while?"

"Once in a while?" Chie said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did you not just see that all the pictures are in a hugging position or kissing, but mostly hugging?"

It was silent for a while before Mai answered with an "Hm".

"How disgusting," Nao said, after going over to glance at the pictures since she was tempted to see. "Is this wolf pup addicted to Fujino or what?" she asked, her tone filled with disgust.

Chie snapped her fingers and pointed at Nao. "Bingo!"

Chie stood up and crossed her arms over her chest as the Japanese flag came into view from behind her.

"From the day Kuga-san confessed her love to the Kaichou which was a week ago Kuga-san has always been attached to her Fujino!" she explained to the girls. "Each day, not including lessons since that's when the two love birds are separated from each other, Kuga-san is always with her Fujino and when they're together, Kuga-san always has an arm or shall I say two arms around Fujino!"

Aoi and Mai gasped in unison as the words hit them hard, while Nao just rolled her eyes and chewed on her sushi.

After her explanation, Chie sat back down to take a sip of her drink.

"That is just so romantic!" Mai squealed, her hands clasped together and her eyes with big shiny stars. "Natsuki's addicted to Kaichou-san!"

Aoi nodded as she girly squealed with Mai.

Nao, on her stomach and swinging her legs back and forth, just fiddled with her chopsticks and stopped when she saw two figures coming this way. "Oh look the two love birds are coming this way," she said in a bored tone.

"HAND IN HAND TOO!" Mai and Aoi squealed in unison as they hugged each other.

Chie turned her head to the direction and stood up. "I will not rest until this is done!" she shouted and ran to the couple.

Reaching Natsuki's side, Chie flipped open her cell phone and showed her one of the pictures from her 'FujinoxKuga' album.

"You see this?" Chie asked, grinning.

"Oi how'd you get that?" Natsuki growled, demanding an answer and still holding Shizuru's hand.

"Ara, isn't that a rather sexy picture," Shizuru replied with a smirk, glancing over Natsuki to see.

"I agree, I agree," Chie said, ignoring the death glare from Natsuki and flipping her cell phone close.

Chie cleared her throat. "I would like to know something Natsuki-kun!"

"What do you want?"

"You two have been a couple for a week now correct?"

"Yeah so…?" Natsuki said blushing but her glare remained.

There was a brief moment of silence as Chie thought about something, making Natsuki feel rather uncomfortable before the gossip queen asked an unexpected question.

"Mayo or Shizuru?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki said with a raised eyebrow. Shizuru beside her, blushed a little at the automatic answer.

Aoi and Mai, who rushed over to the girls just in time to hear the unexpected question and hear the reply, girly squealed.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" the two screamed as they hugged each other.

Natsuki blushed at this and looked down.

Chie cleared her throat again and grinned. "Another question."

"What is it?" Natsuki said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Mai or Shizuru?"

"Shizuru."

With that said, more squeals could be heard from Mai and Aoi, but Mai's squeal started to die. She blinked.

"Ouch," she said still blinking.

Natsuki looked up and scratched her head with her free hand. "Sorry Mai, but I…" she paused and whispered the rest, "love Shizuru more."

And there goes the squeals again making Natsuki blush a darker shade of red while Shizuru hugged her puppy.

"Natsuki's so sweet!" Shizuru said, hugging Natsuki tighter.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru back while Mai and Aoi squealed on.

Chie smirked at the two lovebirds hugging and pushed her glasses up.

"Another question!"

Natsuki buried her face into Shizuru's shoulder to hide her blush, hugging the older girl tighter. "Shoot!" she murmured.

"Are you addicted to Kaichou-san?" came the question.

Natsuki shot her head up at that and blushed. 'W-What makes you say that I am?" she stammered, daring not to look at Chie who was behind her and just stared at Shizuru's neck, fighting the urge to kiss it.

While on the other hand, Shizuru just raised an eyebrow, amused by the situation.

"Well!" Chie began, pacing around the couple. "Are you?"

Natsuki buried her face into Shizuru's shoulder again. "So what if I am!" she answered but didn't sound very clear to the girls except Shizuru, who heard it very clearly making her blush a little again.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Chie said standing behind Natsuki.

Natsuki unburied her face from Shizuru's shoulder and screamed her answer. "So what if I am!"

"Oh!" Chie replied moving closer to Natsuki. "Then you wouldn't mind me doing this now would you?"

"Do wha…" Natsuki began but was cut off by Chie's arms going around her waist and pulling her away from her Shizuru.

"Oi what are you doing!" Natsuki growled as she tightened her hold on Shizuru.

Chie ignored her and kept pulling making Natsuki just hug Shizuru tighter.

On the other hand, Shizuru just stood there grinning at how Natsuki kept on crushing her body against hers.

Chie sighed at Natsuki's strong hold and let go.

"I give up!" she breathed, stepping back.

Not expecting that, Natsuki flew forward to Shizuru knocking both them down to the ground and accidentally crushing their lips together on the way.

The girls gasped, well except Chie, who was just smirking there watching the couple make out in public.

Mai dashed to Mikoto and covered the child's eyes and muttered. "Rated R right here."

"Mai noises."

"Ignore them or cover your ears!"

"Front row sits!"

"Chie-Chan it's rude to stare!"

"Someone get these two a room! _Chew, Chew._"

THE END!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! It was just a little something that I thought of and to tell you guys I'm alive lol. Oh, and that Mayo or Shizuru thingy came from a deviantArt I saw a long time ago. Don't know who's it from.**

**Well, then bye! My bad for any mistakes. (Review if you want!)**


End file.
